Rat and Cabbit
by FearandLoathingXIX
Summary: Cat and Rabbit. 'Sometimes I forget where you end and I begin.' Natsume/Ruka 50 sentences challenge. Some language and sexual situations.


50sentences challenge for Natsume/Ruka, because this fandom NEEDS more NatsuRuka. The beta is taken from Corvus Corone's 50sentences for Narumi/Misaki, and so I dedicate it to her :D Everyone who reads this should definitely go to the 'Yaoi and Slash in Gakuen Alice' C2 and subscribe. Yes you should. Then you will always be updated with yaoi/slash goodness.

* * *

**Rat and Cabbit - **_'Sometimes I forget where I end and you begin...'_

**#01 - Comfort**

There is one person in the entire world who can truly comfort Natusme when his mood blackens – _you know the way_ – and even Mikan Sakura is of no use; just one person who can say and do the right things to coax him back out into the daylight: Ruka.

**#02 - Kiss **

He didn't do it, he never meant to actually… _kiss_ him, or to do it like _that_… well, maybe he meant it, but he hadn't meant to _act _onit; damnation forever be on Ruka Nogi's inability to hold his drink.

**#03 - Soft**

Ruka is, and always will be, the softest boy Natsume had ever known in his life; whether it be a bird with a broken wing or a friend with a broken heart – he is incapable of keeping a dry eye when a living creature is suffering before him.

**#04 - Pain **

He wishes – when Natsume tosses and turns in his sleep, groaning and twitching through his Alice-induced spasms – that he could take on even just a _fraction _of Natsume's pain, and ease that dreadful burden just a little... if he could he would take it _all_.

**#05 - Potatoes**

Ruka is a farm boy at heart, and Natsume remembers this as he comes across him digging for potatoes near the animal shed – a sweaty, well-toned, roughish farmboy… he knows he should not be thinking these thoughts.

**#06 - Rain**

Ruka welcomes the rain, because it hides the tears in his eyes as he welcomes Natsume back after yet another near-miss mission.

**#07 - Chocolate**

He doesn't have a sweet tooth, but when Ruka gave him chocolate on Valentine's Day, Natsume temporarily changed his mind.

**#08 - Happiness**

He wants not love, nor acceptance, not simple pleasures of the body from Natsume Hyuuga – Ruka desires just _one thing _for his friend and lover, and that is happiness.

**#09 - Telephone**

He remembers when they were young, and meeting up was as simple as calling each other's home phone and asking if Natsume/Ruka could come out and play; now it is a much more devious game when they want to get some time alone to 'play'_._

**#10 - Ears**

Ruka has small, delicate ears, Natsume observes as he sleeps by his side one night: he also has bruised, bitten ears from when he gets too carried away sometimes.

**#11 - Name**

"Ruka," Natsume says softly as he holds Ruka's face in his hands, caught between kisses, and Ruka knows he will always take pleasure in the fact that he is the oneperson in Natsume's heart that he will _always_ call by his name.

**#12 - Sensual**

He unbuttons his shirt slowly, and runs his fingers down the grooves and scars of his chest as it is unveiled; Ruka's fingertips are roughened, but the touch could not be more docile.

**#13 - Death**

Natsume knows it will claim him first – he _knows_ that Ruka will outlive him, and possibly love again – but he swears, absolutely swears to himself, that he _will _be waiting for him on the other side, no matter what.

**#14 - Sex**

The first time hurt more than either of them could possible imagine; Ruka as he felt his body was going to tear apart, and Natsume from the shame of hurting his lover so deeply that he cried all the way through it.

**#15 - Touch**

But afterwards, when Natsume had pushed Ruka down and_ 'made it up to him_', he wrapped his arms around him and would _not _let go; he wanted to apologise for doing this to him – for enjoying what had hurt him so much – but all Ruka needed was to feel Natsume's naked skin against his own.

**#16 - Weakness**

He hates that he is the weaker one in their relationship; he is the one who cries, he is the one who gives in and breaks down every single time; however, Natsume desperately wants to tell Ruka that he is wrong, that without him he is _nothing_, and really he is the weaker one.

**#17 - Tears**

When Mikan cries it is ordinary, he can simply ignore it, but when Ruka cries every fibre in Natsume's body _screams _to make him stop, to do anything, _everything_ he can, just to make those tears stop flowing: he knows all too well that Ruka never cries for himself.

**#18 - Speed**

Ruka is capable of moving at _incredible _speeds at times – say, from being up to his ankles in cattle feed and heaving shovelfuls of it over his shoulder (as if it were no more than feathers) to having Natsume flat on his back on a bale of hay on the _other side of the shed; _he can do something like this in the time it takes to say 'Hey, what's up?'.

**#19 - Wind**

Grains of flak are carried away on the wind; where a bale of hay has been given a little more 'exercise' than it deserves, as two young men strip each other down and fuck like animals in the summery heat (ignoring the obvious irony of their location).

**#20 - Freedom**

One day, he hopes, they will be free: free from the Academy, and free to love without judgement.

**#21 - Life**

"You are the reason I am still alive," Natsume whispers sometimes, when the salt of their sweat airs dry on their skin, and Ruka presses his lips against the bitter taste thoughtfully – "No," he says sadly, "she is."

**#22 - Jealousy**

He knows it's foolish to assume he can have Natsume's heart to himself – even if he wants it so much it hurts – but Ruka cannot help that verdant demon that grips him by the throat whenever he remembers the girl he will always have to share even just a small part of him with.

**#23 – Hands**

They are both aware of how possessive the other can be – sometimes a simple hand on their leg, just that little higher than it _should _be, is all they need to be reminded: _'You're mine.'_

**#24 - Taste**

It is not a taste that Ruka likes at first – _ejaculate_ – but it grows on him over time (that's not the only thing that 'grows'), because it's a reminder of just what he can _do _to Natsume.

**#25 - Devotion**

Natsume has always loved it, though; right from the very first time he'd tasted and swallowed with all the devotion of a true lover.

**#26 - Forever**

Forever is a long word to use, but they say it because they believe it has the power to make itself come true – _'I'll love you forever'_, they promise, and hope that the self-fulfilling prophecy will make good on itself.

**#27 - Blood**

He sees the dark stains on his jumper, and sighs, "Oh Natsume," under his breath, and does his best to repair the damage; however, the blood soaks right through the bandages that night, and he cannot wake him in the morning.

**#28 - Sickness**

Ruka damn-well _carries _him to the medical ward – his heart beating fit to burst – 'Emergency!' he cries, bursting into the A&E… to _hell_ with the fact that he's dressed in just his boxers and a dressing gown.

**#29 - Melody**

It is only the repetitive beep of a heart-rate monitor, but it is the only tune that can bend Ruka's ear for a good long while.

**#30 - Star**

They lie entwined on the rooftop, as they always have, staring up into the pollution-clouded Tokyo sky; searching out the few glittering stars that speckle their ensiling blanket – 'One day, we'll get out of here…'

**#31 - Home**

Their home is not this Academy, nor is it any of the various destinations they have both been shunted violently to and from before then; home is sleeping surrounded by his smell and being able to not _care _about where they are.

**#32 - Confusion**

They often wondered if they were gay, but considering they'd yet to be attracted to anyone but each other, they told themselves this was a special exception.

**#33 - Fear**

He waits, cold, in Natsume's room with the window open; he hopes, prays, _begs _that this is where he will come back, but he cannot stop the horrible feeling that maybe _this time _is going to be the one where he doesn't come back.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Natsume enjoys thunderstorms because he and Ruka can scream and make all the riotous noise they want during sex, and no one can hear over the drum of the rain and thunder,

**#35 - Bonds**

They have known each other almost as long as they can remember, and a life without the other one in it is no life at all, as far as they are concerned.

**#36 - Market**

Central town is bustling and busy on Market day, and no one notices if two boys slip down a side-alley with their hands frustratedly in each other's coats and tongues in one another's mouth.

**#37 - Technology**

Hotaru Imai is the bane of Ruka's life, and she is _always _inventing new devices to capture her prize picture – a snapshot of Natsume and Ruka together – 'Bishouen' she says, 'Fuck off', he replies.

**#38 - Gift **

It is Natsume's birthday, and Ruka worries himself _sick _trying to make sure his gift outdoes Mikan's; he knows full and well it's childish, petty and completely ridiculous, but part of him believes that if he can prove he knows Natsume just that _little _bit better, then maybe he'll love him that little bit more.

**#39 - Smile**

Natsume loves to see Ruka's real smile, the one that he never shows people - not that he takes any offense - because it's the smile he shows only when he's with his animals, and it lights up his entire face so much that Natsume can't _help _but adore it, even if it's not for him.

**#40 - Innocence**

Natsume holds himself entirely responsible for Ruka's innocence; he took it, he fucked it, and he turned it into a goddam nymphomaniac: it's only too bad he can't regret it, _especially _when Ruka's making him moan like _that _again.

**#41 - Completion**

Even though it hurt like a bitch, when he first let Ruka top (and we all know what _that _means) he couldn't help but feel _completed _by the feeling of having Ruka inside him... when he stopped swearing, that was.

**#42 - Clouds**

They cloudwatch by day, stargaze by night, and love each other between everything else.

**#43 - Sky**

_'Ciel bleu'_, Ruka says once, staring up at the sky, and Natsume forgets to ask him what it means - he doesn't care, Ruka could say absolutely _anything _in his mother tongue and Natsume would be wooed: he loves it when he speaks French.

**#44 - Heaven**

11.37 - Natsume's lips are hot against his own and his hands are tight in Ruka's hair; he is here, he is safe, and there is more security and desperation in this embrace than they've ever felt before: Ruka waited up for him, _again_, and Natsume promises between kisses that he will _always _come back, so long as he's waiting.

**#45 - Hell **

11.34 - He is late and Ruka is scared, beyond scared, he is _petrified_, that this is going to be the time Natsume breaks his promise and doesn't return: it is a hell he has no power over, and an inferno only one person can save him from.

**#46 - Sun**

He is the sun, he is the light, he is the golden boy, smiling and laughing and making sure that there's no one who suffers, not if _he _can help it; he is also the centre of Natsume's universe, and at long last he _knows _it.

**#47 - Moon **

He is the moon; dark counterpart, silent beauty and lunar serenity: like that intestellar satellite, Natsume runs in cycles; full-moon fever, half-moon apathy, cresent-moon black moods (when he says so little) and then, at both the end and the beginning, the new-moon love.

**#48 - Waves**

But, like the waves and the tides under said moon, Ruka will _always _follow Natsume in anything he does.

**#49 - Hair**

He hugs Ruka once, when they are no older than thirteen, and Natsume cannot get over the smell of Ruka's hair - they use the same Academy-brand shampoo, but somehow he always smells faintly exotic, not sweet and girly, but _good - _perhaps reminescant of his european homeland_ - _and somehow every-so-slightly of Natsume himself.

**#50 - Supernova**

_This is it_, they know as they tear at each other's clothes in the salicious madness that possesses them every night; _this is me_, they feel as they fuck, make love, have sex - whatever you want to call it - and they know that even though they're both guys it is right; _this is love_, they breathe as they collapse, spent, on top of each other and sleep until they are ready to do it all again; _this is supernova_, the all-encompassing _light_ at the end of the tunnel, the end of all ends.

* * *

Leave a review please, and subscribe to/join the C2 (http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Yaoi_and_Slash_in_Gakuen_Alice/67019/


End file.
